


Glowing in Disdain

by obeymint



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: AU, Canon Compliant, Character Death, Drabble, Idk man I just wanted it to be kinda poetic help me?, M/M, Other, Soulmate AU, tags to be updated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26249536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obeymint/pseuds/obeymint
Summary: Soulmate AU based on a tweet I made. Just a little Drabble one shot. Feel free to use the specific soulmate concept I don’t mindNOTE: this is intentionally cheesy and unrealistic, it’s a soulmate AU and I like to make those fics be very cliche and unrealistic. This is not meant to be anything other than 3AM drabbling and a desire for glowy sleep cow
Relationships: Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Glowing in Disdain

_Don’t go up the stairs. Don’t go into the attic. Nothing’s there, after all.  
_

Words that ring through Bryce’s head as they climb those stairs. They’d managed to get the cursed vinyl soundtrack as a distraction to Lucifer after a stint with Leviathan and Mammon. It nearly cost them their life, but this attic secret was much more important.   
  


They make it up the stairs, seeing a doorway. Behind it was a blue-haired man, sitting curled up over a cow-print pillow, glowing a soft lilac. He looked so gentle and small, it was almost like he wasn’t a resident of the Devildom at all. 

Wait.. was he even from here? He looks so out of place.   
  


“Hey,” his eyes meet Bryce’s, violet and magenta orbs peering into emerald and fool’s gold from the other side of the door. All at once the world stops, an ethereal lilac glow swirling around him as eyes widen in realization.   
  


They say the world stops with an otherworldly glow when you lock eyes with your soulmate for the first time. Is this what they mean? This out-of-body experience that is seeing the one who makes your heart swell for the first time?

Bryce’s heart swelled indeed, their breath hitching as they stared at those soft features. His eyes that stared with the same child-like wonder. Bryce wondered what this man saw right now. 

“Woah, you glow green. That’s neat,” he smiles at them, breaking Bryce out of their stupor, but it returned as quickly as it left. This man had a smile that could make even the most cold-hearted individuals melt in an instant.   
  


So this is love at first sight. What a painful feeling.   
  


Unable to find the ability to speak or even react, Bryce stares. They stare at the beautiful, ethereal figure across from them, from behind this sealed door.   
  


“My name is Belphegor, Lucifer trapped me in here. I’m a human like you.”

* * *

That was six weeks ago. Now Bryce is laying on the floor of that very same attic, the world fading. Belphegor has choked them to death. They felt no fear or sadness or even resentment. No, all they could think of was locking eyes for the first time. And how they desperately wish they could give Belphegor the same love that lead him down this path.   
  


Suddenly the world comes back. They’re alive, they can breathe. The claw marks on their neck from where Belphegor has choked them fading as they took in the attic layout. They blink, and immediately know what they have to do.   
  


They run to the main foyer, stopping at the hand railing by the stairs. They see their own fading body in Mammon’s arms, tears and wails escaping the Avatar of Greed. 

“D-Don’t you die on me! Not like this! Bryce!”

Asmodeus and Satan watch in horror, Beelzebub gives a look of disbelief to his twin. Lucifer remains stoic as the youngest of the seven lets out sadistic laughs, mocking Lucifer. 

“You couldn’t even save one measly human, how pathetic!”

The double in Mammon’s arms disintegrates, much to the surprise of everyone. Suddenly they’re aware of the brunet standing right above them, shocked emerald eyes staring at the cold, calculating and oh so _angry_ amethyst ones glaring right back up at them.   
  


“So you’re alive,” Belphegor asks, his voice seething with disdain. He doesn’t hate Bryce, only the fact that Bryce ended up being human. How pathetic they are, a mere human.   
  


“I guess I’ll just have to kill you again, won’t I? I’ll kill you as many times as I have to, human.”

”Use my name! You know what to call me, at least let me die hearing you say it.”

”No human deserves that privilege,” Belphegor climbs the stairs, Bryce frozen in place like a deer in the headlights. His eyes seethe with anger, hatred and a desire for blood as he wraps his claws around their neck once more, digging into the flesh. He’s glowing lilac even now, and oh he looks so beautiful to Bryce. They know this isn’t how it should be, but they can’t complain, now can they? Something about him always changed the way they react.   
  


Perhaps they can live if they try to reach out to him, to speak to the clear void in his soul. 

“What did you see, Belphie? What did you see back in the attic when we first met?”

Belphegor loosens his grip, just enough that they can breathe for now. His eyes widen, angry and shocked. Why ask that when they’re about to die? It’s useless, but hell why not indulge them?   
  


“I saw someone glowing the brightest green I’d ever seen, so bright that the world stopped. I couldn’t even focus on wanting to leave the attic, I just wanted to learn more about the glowing green angel in front of me.”

”And yet you chose to kill me anyway?”

Belphegor’s grip tightens again, tears streaming down his eyes as his voice quivers and cracks, upset and confused. 

“What was I supposed to do? Humans deserve nothing but death! They’re the reason Lilith died in the war! I.. I don’t want to accept that a _human_ is my soulmate! I won’t accept that, it isn’t fair!”

Bryce musters up all the strength possible to stroke a tear off of Belphegor’s face, wet and warm with his sorrows and pains. They smile gently as their breath fades again, black flecks forming around the peripherals of their vision. They begin to pass out, hitting the floor with a thud.   
  
  


* * *

They don’t know how long they were out, but they wake up in Belphegor’s arms, the demon sobbing into their shoulder. They regain their senses and sit, motionless. Belphegor noticed that Bryce has woken up, and begins profusely apologizing. 

“Bryce, Bryce you’re awake! I.. I shouldn’t have done that.. I’m sorry.. it felt so empty without you, I don’t understand it. But just.. stay here, please.”

Bryce nods. “Sure, if you don’t kill me again,” they chuckle at their tasteless joke.   
  


Belphie nods. “I won’t.. if it means you’re here to make this place feel less empty.”

Bryce smiles and curls up in Belphie’s arms, nuzzling the demon’s neck.   
  


_As long as I can remain by your side and bask in your lilac glow, I’ll do whatever I can._


End file.
